


Druids Know What's Up

by EdgarAllenPoet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Technology, Fisting, M/M, You probably shouldn't read this, i'm not as funny as i think i am, kind of, this was almost stump porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarAllenPoet/pseuds/EdgarAllenPoet
Summary: Shiro learns that his arm can shape shift into anything they want.  Things happen.





	

"Did you know it could do that?" Pidge asked, staring wide eyed and open mouthed at the object before her.  Shiro gaped down at his own arm, trying to flex his fingers and finding them, well.  Not quite immobile, but like they didn't exist at all.  Which they didn't.  Not right now.  Not when his arm was shaped like a giant knife.  

"Druid technology is incredibly intuitive," Coran commented, twirling the end of his mustache between his fingertips.  "Creation beyond the realm of science, really.  You wouldn't believe the possibilities." 

 

...

 

Some of those possibilities, it turned out, were a little out of the ordinary.  Beyond the realm of science, one might say.  Or Coran might say.  If he could say anything at all.  If he wasn't pressing his face into a pillow to keep from screaming.

"Do you need me to slow down?" Shiro asked, halting the slow push and running his human hand (his only hand, right now), over Coran's lower back in some attempt to sooth him.  "Deep breaths," he said, sounding too much like something he'd say to one of the younger paladins when they got the wind knocked out of them during training to be comfortable.  

Coran took a shaky breath, tremors running down his pale back, before pulling his face away from the pillow and looking back at Shiro.  "I'm good," he said, voice too wrecked for the short amount of time they'd been in bed.  "Keep going." 

Shiro reminded himself that Alteans were more durable than humans and pushed in just a little bit farther.  Coran turned his face back into the pillow and moaned loud, his fingers clutching at it desperately.  He was on his elbows and knees, back arches and legs spread wide, fingers grasping onto the pillow he buried his face into, toes curling.  Shiro felt him tremble under his hand and pet over his back again, murmuring quietly as he pushed farther.  One hand on Coran's back, the other buried entirely in the other man's ass. 

It wasn't his  _hand_ exactly.  His hand was gone, hidden away somewhere in the recesses of the Galra concoction that was his arm.  The Galra concoction that could apparently form to any shape they needed.  The Galra concoction that was currently dildo shaped. A fist sized dildo, but a dildo nonetheless. 

Shiro pushed the final bit further, bracing his hand on the bed to keep his balance and bottoming out, all the way up to his shoulder.  The noise Coran made was unholy.  

"You can do it, buddy," Shiro murmured, pressing a kiss to the cleft of Coran's ass, since it was the only thing he could reach in his current position.  

["A-ah... quiznack..."](http://punks-n-rec.tumblr.com/post/158882984272/if-anyone-cares-today-i-drew-shiro-fisting-coran) Coran whimpered into the pillow.  It was such an alien thing, such a Coran thing to say, that it startled a laugh out of Shiro.  Possibly correlated, possibly not, Shiro's arm immediately springs to life in startling vibrations.  Coran screams into the pillow, a sound of pure bliss and absolute shock echoing through the entire castle while Shiro dissolves further into helpless giggles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My friends said I wouldn't do it, and I did. My psych essay still hasn't been written, but at least this exists. Furthermore, I hate myself, but I'm not sorry at all.
> 
> Follow the link^ to see the original sin.


End file.
